Verloren und Gefunden
by Calico17
Summary: Chase' Woche nach der Suspendierung in The Mistake.
1. Chapter 1

Es war ekelerregend, es roch nicht besonders gut, und es war unmoralisch.

Aber es half.

An dem Pub – es ist eine _Bar_, sagte er sich leise und bewegte dabei die Lippen – fuhr er jeden Abend vorbei, wenn er auf dem Weg nach hause war. Bisher hatte er nie darauf geachtet; es sah nicht einladend aus, und draußen standen meist zweifelhafte Gestalten herum, die, wie er jetzt mit absoluter Gewissheit wusste, illegale Rauschmittel anboten.

Er zog das Päckchen aus seiner Jackeninnentasche und betrachtete es. Er konnte nicht sagen, was er ihnen abgekauft hatte. Es war ihm auch egal. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob er davon Gebrauch machen würde, nachdem der Alkohol eine derart erstaunliche Wirkung zeigte. Er war kein Trinker. Nicht einmal an den Wochenenden. Er hatte in seinem ganzen bisherigen Leben einen oder zwei Hangover gehabt, weil ihn von Bier schlecht wurde und er kaum zwei Glas Wein trinken konnte, ohne danach den Wunsch zu verspüren, besinnungslos ins Bett zu fallen. Whiskey hasste er, aber nach einer gewissen Überwindung stellte er fest, dass er effektiv war.

Der Barkeeper sah ihn missbilligend an und zog die Brauen in die Höhe, während er vielsagend auf das Papier in seiner Hand deutete und ohne ein Wort den Kopf schüttelte.

Er bestellte noch einen Whiskey Soda.

Sein erster Abend nach der Anhörung, und schon verlor er die Nerven. Das war beschämend. Aber er war zu durcheinander, um nach Hause zu fahren, und hier war er immerhin unter Menschen. Anonyme, fremde Menschen zwar, die sich laut an den Billardtischen und beim Glücksspiel am Automaten amüsierten.

Aber sie waren da. Er war nicht allein.

Nach dem Hearing und der verhängten Suspendierung hatte er House bis in den Konferenzraum begleitet, insgeheim darauf hoffend, einen Moment mit ihm allein sein zu können. Um ihm zu erklären, dass er nichts getan hatte, um das Gremium zu einer Überwachungsstrafe zu bewegen. Und Foreman zum vorübergehenden Kindermädchen zu machen.

Es war nicht seine Schuld. Und trotzdem war House wütend auf ihn gewesen. Die Ankündigung, ihn zu feuern, hatte ihn vor Schreck erstarren lassen, und er hätte Foreman beinahe gedankt, als dieser seine neue Position klarstellte. Momentan war nur er imstande, einen von ihnen zu entlassen.

Er leerte das Glas und fragte sich, ob er imstande sein würde, nach hause zu gelangen, ohne unter ein Auto zu geraten oder in der Gosse zu landen. Es war spät. Öffentliche Verkehrsmittel fuhren keine mehr. Zu Fuß würde er eine Weile unterwegs sein. Doppelt so lange, wenn er betrunken war.

Matt stützte er die Stirn auf die verschränkten Finger. Er wünschte sich, er könnte hier sitzen bleiben. Einfach dem Stimmengewirr lauschen und dem freundlichen Klicken der Billardkugeln.

Jemand sprach ihn an. Später erinnerte er sich nur noch vage an sein Gesicht und daran, dass er sich als Jake vorgestellt hatte. Chase musste an einen Literaturprofessor oder Bildhauer denken, als er ihn musterte. Für Einzelheiten war er zu betrunken, aber sein Fünf-Tage-Bart erinnerte ihn an House.

Jake bestellte ihm ein Ginger Ale und fragte ihn nach seiner Adresse. Nur, um ihn nach hause zu bringen. Er habe ihn schon eine Weile beobachtet und mache sich Sorgen. Ob er Kummer zu ertränken versuchte?

Chase schnaubte in sein Glas. Er war nicht in Stimmung für eine Unterhaltung. Außerdem würde seine Aussprache verwaschen und schleppend klingen, und mit seinem starken Akzent würde der Mann ihn zumindest für unzurechnungsfähig halten. Was er womöglich auch war. Ihm fehlte die Erfahrung, um die Grenze zwischen alkoholisiert und volltrunken zu unterscheiden. Bei anderen, ja. Da kannte er die Symptome besser, als er es sich gewünscht hätte. Aber was der Alkohol bei ihm selbst anrichtete, war ungewohnt. Und längst nicht so grauenhaft, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Er wusste nicht, wie er in den Daimler gekommen war. Und warum er auf der Rückbank saß und nicht vorne im Fahrerraum. Das Wageninnere roch nach altem Leder und kaltem Tabak. Er fühlte vages Bedauern, als Jake ihm das Jackett über die Arme zu streifen versuchte; es war sein bestes, das er besaß, und verdiente mit Respekt behandelt zu werden.

Alles an ihm war wie betäubt. Es war kein wirklich schlechtes Gefühl, aber er wünschte, er säße nicht hier in dem Wagen. Mit diesem distinguierten, unauffälligen Mann, der altersmäßig sein Vater sein könnte und ihm das Hemd aufknöpfte, nachdem er wenig Glück mit dem Jackett gehabt hatte. Jake. Der Name passte nicht zu ihm. Als er ihn nach seinem fragte, antwortete er nicht. Seine Taktik, sich vorzustellen, gar nicht da zu sein. Jemand anderer saß in dem Auto und ließ zu, dass er begrabscht wurde. Das war nicht er.

Ein unwiderstehlicher Brechreiz überfiel ihn, als Jakes Hand ihn zwang, ihm in den Schritt zu fassen. Dabei sprach er auf ihn ein wie auf ein unverständiges Kind, das zu seinem Glück gezwungen werden muss; er verstand kaum etwas von den seltsam unterdrückt hervorgestoßenen Worten. Verlangte er tatsächlich, dass er ihn oral befriedigte? Die Vorstellung allein ließ ihn würgen, und seine Nasenflügel blähten sich voller Abscheu. Dann übergab er sich so heftig, dass der Mann bei aller Kultiviertheit anstößig fluchte. Chase fand die Tür, stieß sie auf und taumelte ins Freie.

Der Taxifahrer, den er anhielt, weigerte sich, ihn einsteigen zu lassen. Betrunkene versauten ihm nur die Sitze, und der Gestank blieb wochenlang. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Bei seinem Glück grenzte es an ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt ein Taxi gefunden hatte. Er starrte den roten Rücklichtern nach und fragte sich, wie weit er von seiner Wohnung entfernt war.

**oOo**

Suspendierung, Tag Eins. Er blinzelte in das warme Vormittagslicht, das durch die halb geschlossenen Jalousien ins Wohnzimmer fiel, und fragte sich, weshalb der Wecker nicht geklingelt hatte. Dann merkte er, dass er nicht im Schlafzimmer, sondern auf dem Sofa übernachtet hatte. Unwillkürlich verzog er das Gesicht, als ihm der scharfe Geruch von Alkohol und Erbrochenem in die Nase stieg.

Lieber Himmel, er schien gestern ziemlich ausgeflippt zu sein. Und er hatte vollständig angezogen geschlafen. Das Jackett würde er in die Reinigung bringen müssen. Zeit genug dazu hatte er. Eine Suspendierung war wie Urlaub. Nur unfreiwillig.

Er stand auf und fühlte sich elender als am Tag zuvor. Die Kopfschmerzen waren nicht das Problem. Er hatte genug Paracetamol im Haus, um sie in den Griff zu kriegen. Er nahm zwei davon, und dann griff er nach dem Kleidungsstück, um es nach links zu drehen und die Taschen auszuleeren. Das Briefchen mit dem gestern erworbenen Rauschgift fiel auf die Tischplatte, und nach kurzer Überlegung ließ er es in der Gesäßtasche seiner Jeans verschwinden.

Als er von seinem kurzen Weg in die Wäscherei zurück kam, blinkte der Anrufbeantworter. Er presste den Finger auf den Wiedergabeschalter und lauschte der rauchigen Stimme seiner Chefin. Dr. Cuddy klang ungemein erotisch, und er mochte sie gern, weswegen er krampfhaft vermied, sie länger als nötig anzublicken. Sie sah ihn ohnehin kaum; er war nur der Untergebene ihres Hauptproblems, Dr. House. In sachlichem Ton berichtete sie von seinem Aktenvermerk und las ihn sogar vor. _Fahrlässigkeit… Versäumnis einer Routinefrage… Letaler Ausgang für die Patientin… mildernde Umstände_ (sie las es tatsächlich so vor) _aufgrund emotionalem Stress_.

Keines davon machte sich gut in einer Personalakte.

„Es hätte schlimmer ausgehen können", sagte sie zuletzt. Merkwürdig monoton hörte sie sich an auf dem Band. „Es war richtig, dass Sie sich dazu entschlossen haben, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ein bisschen Verletzbarkeit macht Sie nicht zu einem schlechteren Arzt. Ich sehe Sie am Montag."

Er wartete. Keine weiteren Nachrichten, informierte ihn die blecherne Stimme. Und er seufzte und fragte sich, weshalb er sich Hoffnungen gemacht hatte.

Er saß mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Balkon und rauchte eine Zigarette. Das letzte Mal, als er es getan hatte, war er sechzehn gewesen. Es schmeckte ihm nicht, aber er hatte geraucht, solange er zuhause gewohnt hatte. Hauptsächlich deswegen, um den Wodkadunst aus der Wohnung zu vertreiben, den er überall wahrzunehmen glaubte. Er zog rauchend durch sein Zimmer, durch das Wohnzimmer, in die Küche.

Der Gedanke, seine Mutter auf diese Art zu vertreiben, hatte ihm gefallen. Er liebte sie, aber er hasste das, was der Alkohol aus ihr machte.

Zu rauchen, hatte ihn irgendwie beruhigt, und er fragte sich, ob der Effekt wiederholbar war. Er war es nicht. Nach drei Zigaretten war ihm übel.

Er legte sich der Länge nach auf den betonierten Boden und zwang sich, ruhig und tief zu atmen. _Ein – aus. Ein – aus_. Er würde das durchstehen. Und es war ihm gleichgültig, dass es niemanden kümmerte außer ihm selbst.

Wer sollte ihn auch anrufen? Er hatte keine Freunde, keine sozialen Kontakte. Nicht einmal in der Arbeit. Cameron und Foreman schien es so viel leichter zu fallen, sich gegenseitig anzunähern. Foreman mochte ihn nicht, aber trotzdem war er anteilnehmend gewesen, als sie beide in der Wohnung einer alkoholkranken Mutter eingebrochen waren und er sich durch eine Unbedachtsamkeit verraten hatte. Und er hatte dicht gemacht. Die Läden heruntergelassen.

Genau wie bei Cameron, die ihm deutlich zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er und sein Vater ein Problem miteinander hatten. Sie meinte es gut. Er hatte sie abblitzen lassen.

Nur ein einziges Mal war er unvorsichtig gewesen. Als House ihn nach dem Besuch seines Vaters unter vier Augen in seinem Büro sprechen wollte, hatte er die Fassung verloren. Er wusste nicht, warum es ihm passiert war; vielleicht, weil er so anders gewesen war in diesem Moment und trotzdem House. Er hatte nicht gefragt, um ihm einen Rat zu erteilen, sondern schlicht und einfach deshalb, weil er neugierig war. Und Neugierde verriet Interesse, auch wenn er es niemals zugegeben hätte. Persönliches Interesse. Das, wonach er sich so sehr sehnte.

Und darum hatte er sich für einen Moment öffnen können. House war der einzige, dem er von seiner Mutter erzählt hatte - _Sie hat sich zu Tode getrunken _-, und vom Verhältnis zu seinem Vater. _Je weniger man erwartet, desto weniger wird man enttäuscht._

Mehr, so schien es, brauchte House nicht zu wissen, denn er hatte ihn nach nicht einmal fünf Minuten gehen lassen. Chase schloss schamerfüllt die Augen, als er sich den Augenblick zurückrief, in dem er auf den Flur getreten war. Er war nahe daran gewesen, in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Sich die Zunge abbeißen zu wollen. In das Büro zurück zu stürmen und House anzuflehen, sein Gerede zu vergessen. Aber sie hatten nie mehr darüber gesprochen, und alles war wie vorher. House war wie immer. Kalt, fordernd, beleidigend.

Der einzige Anlass, in dem das Interesse wieder spürbar aufflammte, war der Moment gewesen, in dem er ihm seiner Lügen bezüglich der verstorbenen Patientin überführt hatte. Aus Schuldgefühlen und einer ungewohnten Kopflosigkeit heraus hätte er beinahe seiner Karriere ein abruptes Ende gesetzt, und House hatte es verhindert, indem er sich als Berater und verschwiegen und sogar mitfühlend erwiesen hatte. Nur, um ihm nach der Anhörung mit seiner Entlassung zu drohen. Weil er getan hatte, was House von ihm erwartet hatte, und weil es sich als folgenreicher erwies, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Immerhin war House eine Suspendierung erspart geblieben. Und ein Verweis mehr in seiner Akte fiel nicht ins Gewicht. Er war zu gut, um von Cuddy gefeuert zu werden.

Chase blieb lange auf dem Rücken liegen und starrte in den bewölkten Himmel hinauf. Er begann zu frieren auf dem nackten Boden, konnte sich aber nicht dazu aufraffen, einen Pullover überzuziehen. Dazu würde er aufstehen müssen, und er war zu müde, sich die Mühe zu machen.

Das Papier knisterte in seiner Hosentasche, als er das Gewicht verlagerte. Was er dem pickeligen Burschen gestern Nacht abgekauft hatte, wusste er nicht; es konnte alles Mögliche sein. Crack, Ecstasy, Kokain. Oder Gipspulver, soweit es ihn betraf. Er war hoffnungslos unerfahren, was Drogen anging. Irgendwie hatte er nie die Zeit dazu gehabt. Und nicht die richtigen falschen Freunde, die sich damit auskannten. Eigentlich konnte er sich nicht erinnern, überhaupt Freunde gehabt zu haben. Wenn, dann schlossen sich ihm Außenseiter an; Außenseiter wie er einer gewesen war, und er schämte sich, mit ihnen gesehen zu werden, bis sie es wieder aufgaben. Einmal hatte er ein Tütchen Crack auf dem Schulhof gekauft und es dann tagelang und mit schlechtem Gewissen in seiner Tasche herumgetragen, bevor er es in die Toilette gestreut hatte. Diese Tasche. Er erinnerte sich an das schwere, goldfarbene Leder. Alle anderen Jungs in seiner Klasse benutzten bunte Rucksäcke.

Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und stellte die Stereoanlage an. Chris Isaacs _Somebody's Crying_ erklang, und er fühlte sich augenblicklich etwas besser.

Mit einer fast ehrwürdigen Sorgfalt stapelte er die herumliegenden Bücher und Zeitschriften auf dem Wohnzimmertisch aufeinander. Dann zündete er die beiden Kerzen an, die er letztes Jahr anstelle einer Weihnachtsdekoration gekauft hatte, und holte seine Brieftasche und das Papiertütchen hervor. Das gewissenhafte Arrangieren erinnerte ihn an die Rituale beim Messdienst, und er musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

Wenn man es schnupfte, entfaltete es die geringste Wirkung. Das Wissen verdankte er dem unwichtigen Speichern von Informationen aus seinem Medizinstudium. Spritzen war sinnlos, und er hätte nicht gewusst, wie er das krümelige Zeug rauchen sollte. Crackheads besaßen dazu spezielles Werkzeug, und es war offensichtlich, dass er keiner war.

Mit angehaltenem Atem klopfte er das weiße Pulver auf den Tisch und nahm eine Kreditkarte zu Hilfe, um eine gerade Linie zu ziehen. Strohhalme hatte er keine im Haus, aber in Filmen machten sie es immer mit Geldscheinen. Er grinste innerlich, als er den größten Schein aus seiner Brieftasche zog. Gut, dass er immer so gern ins Kino gegangen war.

Er drückte einen Finger gegen den Nasenflügel und zog, bis es schmerzte. Dann bekam er Nasenbluten. Unterdrückt fluchend sprang er auf und lief ins Badezimmer.

**oOo**

Die Wohnung zu verlassen, wagte er nicht. Er war schließlich high. Zumindest musste es so sein. Er spürte nicht viel davon. Entweder er war resistent gegen die Wirkung, oder der Junge hatte ihn über den Tisch gezogen. Es war ihm fast lieber so. Sein Blick hing lange am Telefon. Es gab keinen Ton von sich. Ob er Cameron anrufen sollte? Ihre Nummer würde er im Telefonbuch nachschlagen müssen. Rasch verwarf er den Gedanken. Er käme sich dumm vor, und sie würde ihm vielleicht anbieten, vorbeizukommen. Als Ärztin würde sie merken, dass er auf Drogen war. Und sich Sorgen machen.

Sein Herz raste. Ob es doch Kokain gewesen war? Was immer es gewesen sein mochte, der Effekt war miserabel. Er schaltete den Fernseher ein, doch die sinnentleerten Programme machten ihn so unruhig, dass er aufsprang und auf den Balkon hinaus rannte. Tief Luft holend, lehnte er sich an das Geländer und schaute hinunter auf die beleuchtete Strasse. Menschen gingen vereinzelt über den Gehsteig, und irgendwo schlug eine Wagentür. Im Nachbarhaus flackerte ein Bildschirm. Er beugte sich vor, die Hände an der Brüstung. Wenn er das Gleichgewicht verlor, würde er sich vielleicht das Genick brechen. Menschen taten die absonderlichsten Dinge, wenn sie Drogen genommen hatten.

Er floh ins Schlafzimmer und schloss sich ein, bevor er keuchend auf das Bett fiel und lang ausgestreckt liegen blieb.


	2. Chapter 2

Tag Zwei.

Der laufende Fernseher weckte ihn. Im Spiegel entdeckte er einen Mitesser an seinem Kinn. Er hatte nie damit zu kämpfen gehabt, solange er ein Teenager gewesen war. Sein Körper rächte sich für die chemischen Toxine, mit denen er sich traktiert hatte.

Nicht gut.

Er duschte, zog sich an – keine Krawatte, kein frisch gebügeltes Hemd, sondern Slacks und Tees -, und richtete ein Frühstück mit Rührei und Orangensaft, das ihm körperlichen Widerwillen bereitete, sobald es vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand.

Unmöglich, etwas zu essen.

Er stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch und grub die Finger in sein Haar. Der Kanal, auf dem sein Fernseher eingestellt war, pries Abführmittel an.

Ein wenig frische Luft würde ihm gut tun. Er erwog, den Wagen zu nehmen, entschloss sich dann aber dagegen. Wenn er sich ins Auto setzte, würde er ziellos drauf los fahren. Gott wusste, wo er landen würde. Nach zwei Stunden, die er halb rennend, halb schleppend über freie Felder und anschließendem Fabrikgelände gelaufen war, war er erschöpft und orientierungslos; er schien sich hoffnungslos verlaufen zu haben. Zornig auf sich selbst, warf er sich gegen einen Drahtzaum und bohrte die Finger in die Maschen.

Er fühlte nichts, gar nichts.

Am Abend kaufte er sich in einem Drugstore ein Päckchen Rasierklingen. Bis in die Nacht hinein saß er auf dem Balkon, die Klingen in Reichweite auf dem kleinen runden Tischchen. Die Arme um seine Knie geschlungen, betrachtete er das blaue Päckchen und wünschte sich, er hätte es nicht getan.

Der Anrufbeantworter schwieg immer noch.

Ihm fiel auf, dass er seit zwei Tagen kein einziges Wort mit irgendjemandem gesprochen hatte.

**oOo**

„Wie geht es Chase?"

Die Frage nach seinem suspendierten Untergebenen irritierte House, auch wenn sie von Wilson kam. Er kaute an einem Sandwich herum und versuchte, ein paar Notizen in eine chaotisch aussehende Agenda zu quetschen.

Kritisch suchte er sich den Bagel auf dem Tablett aus. Lachs natürlich. Was das betraf, war Wilson enttäuschend zuverlässig. Seit ein paar Wochen gab es Mozzarella und Parmaschinken, aber das Gewohnheitstier Wilson blieb hartnäckig beim Lox Bagel.

„Segelt auf den Bahamas. Oder heult sich zuhause die Augen aus dem Kopf. Du weißt, wie er ist, wenn er mich nicht sehen kann."

Wilson legte eine Gurke auf den Tellerrand. „Ich meinte es eigentlich ernst."

„Du meinst es immer ernst. Deswegen ist eine Konversation mit dir so vorhersehbar und langweilig."

Wilson blieb unbeeindruckt. Es gefiel House nicht, dass er ihn auf Chase hinwies. Beruflich und privat hatte er nicht das Geringste mit ihm zu tun. Außerdem klang es ganz danach, als wollte er ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden.

„Er wird sich schlecht fühlen wegen dem, was passiert ist", sagte Wilson.

„Das sollte er auch. Das ist Sinn und Zweck einer Suspendierung."

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du ihn in Schutz genommen."

„Ich hoffe, das wirst du mir nicht für den Rest meines Lebens vorhalten."

Wilson sah nicht von seinen Notizen auf, während er sagte: „Du magst ihn mehr, als du zugeben würdest. Warum brichst du dir nicht einen Zacken aus der Krone und rufst ihn an?"

House brummte unlustig. „Warum sollte ich das tun?"

„Weil er dein Angestellter ist?" schlug Wilson vor. „Das reicht ihm als Erklärung vollkommen aus."

„Eher würde ich ihm sagen, weil ich sein Haar mag und seinen Hintern."

„Fein. Besser als meine Idee." Wilson biss in das Sandwich und unterstrich eine Notiz. „Tu' es."

Entwickelte er etwa Gefühle für Chase? Jetzt, da er für ihn interessant wurde, weil er sich nach Wilsons Ermessen menschlich verhalten hatte? Beinahe verständlich, nach dem, wie Chase' drohender Prozess die Klinik in Atem gehalten hatte. Nach der unerwarteten Nachricht über den Tod seines Vaters war ihm ein schwerwiegender Fehler unterlaufen, der zu einer Klage geführt hatte. Dank seiner Intervenierung hatte Chase sich schließlich dazu durchgerungen, die Wahrheit zu sagen – und war mit einem blauen Auge davongekommen.

Es änderte nichts daran, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Schuld daran war der unerwartete Anruf gewesen. Im Nachhinein hatte House das ungute Gefühl, er hätte Chase von der tödlichen Krankheit seines Vaters berichten sollen. Aber Chase sen. hatte auf sein Stillschweigen beharrt, und er war neugierig gewesen, wie Chase auf die Nachricht reagieren würde. Ob er tatsächlich so abgebrüht war, wie er es in ihrem kurzen Gespräch demonstriert hatte. Gleichgültigkeit war jedenfalls das letzte, was Chase seinem Vater gegenüber fühlte, auch wenn er es behauptet hatte.

Mit dem unglücklichen Zusammentreffen einer Patientin kurz darauf hatte er nicht rechnen können. Eher schon mit Chase' resultierender Schlamperei.

„Ich werde Chase nicht anrufen, nur weil du vermutest, dass er sich schlecht fühlt."

„Hör zu." Wilson legte die Gabel weg. „Er hat seinen Vater verloren. Das wäre an sich schlimm genug. Aber ihm ist obendrein eine Patientin gestorben, für deren Tod man ihn verantwortlich gemacht hat. Und er wurde suspendiert. Es ist nur eine Woche, aber die wird ihm vorkommen wie eine Ewigkeit. Du bist nicht ganz unschuldig daran. Chase ist labil und unsicherer, als er zugibt. Womöglich traut er sich selbst nicht mehr. Er könnte ernsthafte Probleme haben, und wenn er allein ist, wird er vermutlich mehr darüber grübeln, als für ihn förderlich ist. Ruf' ihn an. Sei menschlich. Vielleicht tut es dir zur Abwechslung mal ganz gut. Und Chase wird es nicht weitererzählen."

Im Gegensatz zu Cameron. Von ihrem erzwungenen Date mit ihm hatte die ganze Klinik gewusst, noch bevor es überhaupt stattgefunden hatte.

Er tippte nachdenklich die Stockspitze auf den Boden und fragte sich, ob Wilson recht haben könnte.

**oOo**

Es passte nicht zu House, sich um irgendjemanden Sorgen zu machen. Aber Foreman ahnte, dass der abzuzeichnende Bericht ein Vorwand war. House gab seine Berichte nie pünktlich ab, und Chase hätte ihn eben so gut in einem halben Jahr gegenzeichnen können.

Außerdem war es ungewöhnlich, dass er ihn schickte. House wusste, dass er Chase nicht sonderlich mochte, aber das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Er war zu verschlossen und undurchsichtig; man wusste nie, was er gerade dachte.

Falls er überhaupt dachte. Verwöhntes Kind aus reichem Haus, das notfalls mit nicht ganz fairen Mitteln seine Interessen durchzusetzen wusste. Mehr brauchte man über ihn nicht zu wissen.

Er war nicht wirklich arrogant. Eher unnahbar. Als ob er nicht wollte, dass ihm irgendjemand näher kam. Foreman verstand nicht, weshalb. Das Leben war einfacher, wenn man offen war. Sich nicht ständig hinter einer Fassade verstecken musste. Freunde konnten da eine große Hilfe sein. Chase war jünger als er, vielleicht würde er es in den nächsten Jahren in den Griff bekommen. Aber eigentlich bezweifelte er es.

Schicke Gegend, in der er wohnte. Passte zu Chase. Die Adresse, die ihm Cuddy aus den Unterlagen herausgeschrieben hatte (obwohl er auch House hätte fragen können, aber das wäre ihm irgendwie peinlich gewesen), war nobel und ruhig. Seine Wohnung lag in einem Altbau aus Sandstein mit einem riesigen Eingangsportal. Chase' Wagen stand nicht weit entfernt am Bordstein. Er sprang die Stufen hinauf und klingelte. Zwei-, dreimal.

Nichts. Vielleicht war er ausgegangen. Er hätte es so gemacht. Freunde treffen, die ihn ablenkten. Besaß Chase Bekannte in der Stadt? Er machte nicht den Eindruck. Die Arbeit (und House) absorbierte sie alle; für ein Privatleben blieb da wenig Zeit.

Sollte er sich Gedanken machen? Es sprach wenig dafür, dass Chase von der Suspendierung sonderlich geschockt gewesen war; eigentlich hatte er sogar den Eindruck gemacht, froh darüber zu sein, relativ glimpflich davongekommen zu sein.

Foreman hätte ihn auf vier Wochen suspendiert.

Weil er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, rief er House an. Die mürrische Stimme am anderen Ende klang gereizt.

„Was wollen Sie?"

„Chase ist ausgeflogen."

„Und deswegen rufen Sie mich an? Stecken Sie die Unterlagen in den Briefkasten, und schreiben Sie eine Notiz dazu. Er soll sich melden."

Hörte er da etwa so etwas wie Anteilnahme aus den widerwilligen Worten seines erwiesenermaßen herzlosen Chefs heraus?

„Soll ich ihm Ihre Privatnummer aufschreiben?"

„Versuchen Sie, witzig zu sein?" knurrte House humorlos. „Lassen Sie die Akte da und kommen Sie zurück."

Die befremdende, aber unüberhörbare Besorgnis in seiner Stimme alarmierte ihn unweigerlich. „Es macht mir nichts aus, auf ihn zu warten. Oder soll ich-…" _die Wohnungstür aufbrechen?_

„Das brauchen Sie nicht." House klang unfreundlich wie immer, aber irgendetwas war eindeutig anders. „Außerdem müssen Sie seine Arbeit mit erledigen, solange seine Stelle unbesetzt ist. Kommen Sie zurück in die Klinik."

Foreman unterbrach die Verbindung, bevor er sich ein Seufzen gestattete. Er vermisste ihn. House vermisste seinen braven, adretten Schleimer mit dem perfekt fallenden Haar und seiner kriecherischen Ergebenheit. Natürlich, jemand wie House brauchte Bewunderer. Und Chase war gut darin. Dass es ihm schon nach zwei Tagen abging, überraschte ihn nicht. Manchmal stellte er sich vor, wie es vor seiner und Camerons Einstellung in die diagnostische Abteilung gewesen sein mochte. Offenbar war Chase eine Zeitlang zumindest House' einziger Stipendiat gewesen, und das schien ihm nicht gut bekommen zu sein. Der Umgang mit House färbte ab. Spitze Bemerkungen über Patienten hörte man am ehesten von Chase, und manchmal schien ihm der persönliche Kontakt zu ihnen geradezu unangenehm zu sein. Keiner war nach einer Untersuchung so schnell aus dem Krankenzimmer wie Chase. Lieber lungerte er in House' Büro herum, trank literweise Kaffee und vertrödelte die Zeit mit Kreuzworträtseln und dem sinnlosen Zerkauen von Stiften. Sämtliche Schreibutensilien trugen Spuren seiner ärgerlich makellosen Zähne.

Er schob die Akte in den Briefkasten mit Chase' Namensschild und machte sich auf den Rückweg.

**oOo**

Tag Drei.

Eine braune Papiertüte auf dem Arm, zog er den großen Umschlag aus dem Briefkasten. Jemand musste ihn vorbeigebracht haben, denn er trug keinen Poststempel. Und auch sonst keinerlei Hinweise auf den Überbringer.

Er verlagerte das Gewicht der Tüte und kramte nach seinem Hausschlüssel. Das Einkaufen hatte ihm gut getan. Obendrein hatte er ein Paar teure Schuhe erstanden, die er sich unter normalen Umständen nie angeschafft hätte. Aber er verdiente ein bisschen Extravaganz. Wenn sich niemand um ihn scherte, musste er es eben selbst tun. Auch wenn das irgendwie einen schalen Nachgeschmack hinterließ.

Er warf die Akte auf die Kommode, wo er seine Post aufzubewahren pflegte, und brachte die eingekauften Lebensmittel in die Küche. Hunger hatte er keinen, aber seltsamerweise verspürte er Lust, etwas zu kochen. Etwas Kompliziertes, Ausgefallenes. Etwas, das ihn eine Weile beschäftigen würde.

Beim Schneiden der Zwiebel erinnerte er sich an die Rasierklingen. Sie mussten immer noch auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer liegen. Beim Gedanken daran fing er so heftig an zu zittern, dass er sich in den Finger schnitt.

Verdammt.

Er sog an der Wunde, bis kein Blut mehr zu schmecken war, und nahm dann die Klingen an sich und brachte sie hinunter in die Mülltonne. Als er wieder hinauf kam, lief ein Oldie von den BeeGees im Radio.

Er fühlte sich ein wenig besser.

Das Essen war gut, aber er brachte keine zwei Bissen hinunter. Bisher hatte er sich geweigert, über die Gründe seines Versagens nachzudenken, und er wollte es auch jetzt nicht tun. Mit glasigem Blick starrte er auf die ungeöffnete Weinflasche auf dem gedeckten Tisch. Es machte ihm nichts aus, allein zu sein; er war es gern, weil er seine Ruhe hatte vor Anteilnahme, Fragen, banaler Konversation. Es gab nichts, worüber er sich gern unterhalten hätte.

Ein Hund wäre nicht schlecht. Besser noch eine Katze. Er liebte Katzen. Aber es wäre ihm grausam vorgekommen, ein Tier den ganzen Tag sich selbst zu überlassen.

Müde trug er das kaum benutzte Geschirr in die Küche. Am liebsten hätte er sich hingesetzt und ein bisschen geweint. Wann hatte er das zuletzt getan? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern.

Anstelle des Weins holte er eine Flasche Wodka aus dem Kühlschrank. Er hatte noch nie welchen getrunken; seine Mutter hatte ihn bevorzugt, weil man ihn im Atem weniger riechen konnte als andere Spirituosen. Und weil er schnell zu Kopf stieg. Typisches Alkoholikergetränk. Es schmeckte widerlich, aber der zweite Schluck war nicht mehr ganz so schlimm wie der erste.

**oOo**

Tag Vier verschlief er bis in den späten Vormittag. Der bittere, schale Geschmack in seinem Mund erinnerte ihn an den durchzechten Abend vor dem Fernseher. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, welches Programm er angeschaut hatte. Er fühlte sich unfähig, aufzustehen, und blieb zwei weitere Stunden liegen, mit nichts als einer betäubenden Leere in seinem Kopf. Schnell gesellten sich Kopfschmerzen dazu. Er war nun mal nicht besonders trinkfest.

Müde schleppte er sich ins Bad und nahm eine Tablette. Danach war er froh, wieder im Bett zu liegen. Er zog die Decke zu einem Knäuel vor seiner Brust zusammen und legte fest beide Arme darum.

Am Nachmittag wärmte er den Gemüseeintopf auf. Als ihm der würzige Duft von Olivenöl und Knoblauch in die Nase stieg, presste er die Hand auf den Mund und stürzte ins Badezimmer. Seit drei Tagen hatte er keinen Bissen heruntergebracht.

Er ging in einen Drugstore und kaufte ein Röhrchen Vitamintabletten.

**oOo**

„Und?" Wilson sah nicht einmal von seinem Teller auf, als er sich setzte.

„Und was?"

„Wie geht es dem Delinquenten?"

„Gut." Er hatte keine Lust, das Thema weiterhin zu erörtern. Er hatte Foreman zu ihm geschickt, und das Manöver war an Chase' Sturheit gescheitert; wenn er Hilfe brauchte, hätte er sich gemeldet. Vermutlich zog er durch die Gegend und ging endlich einmal all den spannenden Aktivitäten nach, auf die er in seinem Alltag verzichten musste. Womöglich lachte er sich eine hübsche blondgelockte Freundin in Atlantic City oder Trenton an. Mit perfekten Zähnen und hoch sitzenden Brüsten.

„Woher weißt du das? Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?"

„Foreman war dort. Er war nicht zuhause."

„Also warst du nicht dort", stellte Wilson gewohnt scharfsinnig fest. „Hast du ihn angerufen?"

„Ich laufe niemandem hinterher, um ihm die Nase zu putzen", knurrte House. „Chase ist erwachsen, auch wenn er nicht danach aussieht. Er kommt zurecht."

„Weil du ihn für kalt und herzlos hältst wie dich selbst", diagnostizierte Wilson drauflos. „Wie wär's mit einer Wette? Der Junge hat zehn Jahre vor sich, bevor er so unausstehlich ist wie du. Fünf, wenn du ihn länger behältst. Ihr könntet miteinander verwandt sein, wenn sich das _Ich brauche euch alle nicht_- Syndrom vererben würde. Er ist noch nicht so hoffnungslos weit fortgeschritten wie du. Warum gibst du dir nicht einen Stoss und siehst nach ihm?"

Diesmal gelang es Wilson tatsächlich, ihn zu reizen. „Ich bin nicht sein Kindermädchen."

„Nein." Er ließ die Gabel sinken und sah ihn überraschend ernst an. „Du bist etwas anderes für ihn. Warum merkst du das eigentlich nicht? Ist dir wirklich noch nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass er dich mag? Chase ist vielleicht der einzige in deinem Team, der sich die Mühe gibt, dich zu verstehen. Er mag nicht immer ganz integer sein, was seine Handlungen betrifft, aber er scheint dich wirklich zu schätzen. Und du schaffst es instinktiv, positive Gefühle dir gegenüber zu negieren. Es macht den Umgang mit dir nicht gerade leichter."

Woher nahm Wilson die Chuzpe, seinen Stipendiaten zu charakterisieren? Manchmal schaffte er es wirklich noch, ihn zu überraschen.

„Alles, was Chase mag, sind Kugelschreiber. Und Muffins und Bagels und Tomaten mit selbst gepflücktem Basilikum. Und was er sich sonst in den Mund stecken kann."

„Du bist ein Idiot", sagte Wilson und spießte eine Kirsche aus seinem Nachtisch auf. Vanillepudding. Altmodisch und irgendwie rührend. „Ruf' ihn an, bevor ich es tue."

Das wäre das Beste, dachte er, aber er sprach es nicht aus. Sonst würde Wilson sofort sein Mobiltelefon zücken und ihn nach Chase' Privatnummer fragen.

Er wusste nicht, warum, aber die Vorstellung eines fürsorglichen Wilson in Chase' Wohnung amüsierte ihn und verursachte ihm zugleich eine Gänsehaut. _Lassen Sie uns über Ihre Probleme reden, Dr. Chase. Fangen wir mit House an. _

Plötzlich war ihm der Appetit auf Vanillepudding vergangen.

**oOo**

Im Fernsehen zeigten sie eine Sportübertragung. Die Begeisterung der Amerikaner für Baseball war ihm unverständlich, und er schaffte es einfach nicht, eine Logik hinter den Regeln zu erkennen. Er stellte den Ton ab und holte die Akte, die er beinahe wieder vergessen hatte. Im Schneidersitz, das Whiskyglas mit dem Wodka darin in der Hand, ließ er sich auf die Couch nieder und schlug sie auf.

Sie war vom letzten Jahr. Mit gerunzelten Brauen überprüfte er noch einmal das Datum. Eine Karteileiche. Was sollte er damit? Er blätterte sie noch einmal durch, als plötzlich ein Zettel aus den Seiten in seinen Schoß fiel.

Eine Telefonnummer. Festnetz. Kein Mobilfunk.

Beinahe erfasste ihn Bestürzung, als er House' Handschrift erkannte. Bestimmt einer seiner hinterhältigen Scherze. Es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wenn er ihm Camerons oder Dr. Wilsons Nummer aufnotiert hätte. Oder die des Notrufseelsorgediensts.

Er blickte auf die Uhr. Kurz nach elf.

Er zog das Telefon heran und wählte mit unsicheren Fingern die angegebene örtliche Nummer.

„Ja?"

Es war House. Unmissverständlich. Ungeduldig. Er fragte sich, ob er besser auflegen sollte.

„Hier ist Chase." Seine eigene Stimme nach drei Tagen Schweigen wieder zu hören, versetzte ihn in eine eigentümliche Euphorie.

„Sie waren lange aus. Ich habe Ihren Anruf früher erwartet."

Er räusperte sich und raschelte mit der Akte, sich bewusst, dass House es weder sehen noch hören konnte. „Da war… etwas in meinem Briefkasten."

„Foreman hat Ihnen die falschen Unterlagen gebracht. Ich hole sie wieder ab."

Er drehte den Zettel zwischen den Fingern und ließ ihn nach kurzem Überlegen in den leeren Aschenbecher fallen, in dem er angerissene Streichhölzer entsorgte. „Ich kann sie Ihnen bringen."

„Sie klingen komisch. Sind Sie betrunken? Bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind. Ich komme bei Ihnen vorbei."

Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, hatte House die Verbindung unterbrochen. Seufzend fuhr er sich durch das Haar und war sich sicher, dass House den Wodka in seinem Atem würde riechen können.

Er erhob sich und ging ins Bad, um sich die Zähne zu putzen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chase sah elend aus, aber das war nichts, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte. Wilson hatte recht gehabt. Die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen lasteten schwerer auf ihm, als es anfangs den Anschein gehabt hatte. Er hatte nach der Anhörung erleichtert gewirkt, und House an seiner Stelle wäre froh gewesen, so glimpflich davongekommen zu sein.

Reue zu schauspielern, Hilflosigkeit aus jeder Pore strömen zu lassen war etwas, was Chase notfalls gut beherrschte.

Vor dem Ausschuss war ihm das zweifellos gelungen.

Doch ohne die Routine schien ihm ein gewisser Halt genommen worden zu sein. Er wirkte schmal, abgekämpft und verletzlich in seinen Jeans und dem schlichten Henleyshirt. Beinahe wie ein Teenager. Sein Haar war zerzaust, als sei er eben erst aufgestanden, und auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich der sensationelle Anflug eines Bartschattens.

Wortlos hielt er ihm die Papiere entgegen, bevor er die Wohnungstür ganz erreicht hatte.

Er nahm sie, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. „Was trinken Sie?"

Chase zuckte die Schultern. „Tut mir leid, dass Sie den Weg machen mussten."

House ignorierte die Bemerkung. „Heulen Sie wegen Ihrer Suspendierung oder wegen Ihrem Vater?"

Verlegen blickte Chase zur Seite. House konnte es ihm nicht einmal übel nehmen. Gutgemeinte Einmischungen in sein Privatleben waren ihm – wie er ihm gegenüber einmal unmissverständlich klargemacht hatte - zuwider, und er empfand Respekt und Verbundenheit gegenüber dieser Einstellung.

Aber er wollte nicht, dass der junge Mann noch mehr abrutschte als in den letzten Tagen, und die Gefahr dazu bestand. Wilson hatte doppelt recht gehabt. In seinem Zögling steckte ein gut verborgenes Sensibelchen. Vielleicht sollte er doch gelegentlich auf seine psychologische Intuition hören.

„Lassen Sie mich rein, oder sollen Ihre Nachbarn Ihre Schmach mithören dürfen?"

Er trat von der Tür weg und schlurfte zurück in die Wohnung. House folgte ihm. Bevor er Gelegenheit bekam, sich umzusehen, verschwand Chase durch eine Glastür auf dem Balkon. Er ging ihm nach, nicht ohne die Unordnung in dem Apartment aufzunehmen. Auf dem Wohnzimmertisch entdeckte er verräterische Spuren von weißem Pulver.

Ein leeres Glas und eine halb geleerte Flasche standen auf dem kleinen Tisch in der Mitte des Balkons. Kaum überrascht drehte er sie so, dass er das Etikett lesen konnte. „Sie haben mir erzählt, Ihre Mom hat sich zu Tode getrunken. Glauben Sie, das hat ihr Spaß gemacht?"

„Sie war immer glücklich, wenn sie betrunken war", brummte Chase abweisend.

Das war gelogen, und er gab sich nicht einmal die Mühe, überzeugend zu klingen.

„Okay." Er füllte das Glas. „Dann lassen Sie uns miteinander glücklich werden."

Chase aus der Reserve zu locken, erwies sich als schwieriger, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Es fiel ihm selbst schwer, denn er besaß kaum Erfahrungswerte, was das Seelenleben eines Menschen betraf, der in Hassliebe zu seinen Eltern stand und nicht wusste, was er ihnen gegenüber empfand. Schon gar nicht, wenn beide tot waren und die Chancen auf eine Aussprache faktisch unmöglich waren. Er bezweifelte, dass er hier von Nutzen sein könnte, und wünschte sich zurück in sein Büro.

Es war empfindlich kalt auf dem Balkon. Er war froh um seine Jacke. Chase stand mit überkreuzten Armen an das Geländer gelehnt, den Blick abwesend über die bescheidene Skyline von Princeton gerichtet. Es war, als wollte er sich auch physisch von ihm distanzieren.

„Wollen Sie sich bestrafen für das, was geschehen ist?" fragte er. „Der Ausschuss hat das bereits übernommen, falls Ihnen das entgangen sein sollte."

Chase rieb seine Arme. „Es ist nicht die Suspendierung", sagte er endlich. „Es fühlt sich nur alles… falsch an."

„Hm. Sie finden also, Sie wurden ungerecht behandelt. Damit sind wir einen gewaltigen Schritt weiter."

Chase blickte ihn an, und in seinen Augen stand eine Regung, die er am ehesten mit Unmut umschrieben hätte. Gut. Er wollte, dass er die Kontrolle verlor. Sich eingestand, dass er innerlich nicht so kalt und abgestumpft war, wie er es sich wünschte. Gleichgültigkeit würde ihn zu einem schlechteren Arzt machen, als er es sein musste.

„Als Sie sagten, mein Fehler sei Ihre Schuld gewesen-… Das haben Sie nicht ernst gemeint, oder? Sie wollten, dass mich die Nachricht vom Tod meines Vaters eiskalt erwischt. Sie konnten nicht ahnen, dass es in dem Moment passieren würde, in dem ich eine Patientin hatte. Warum haben Sie es mir nicht gesagt? Wollten Sie mich heulend nach hause laufen sehen? Dachten Sie, ich breche zusammen? War es das, was Sie sehen wollten?"

„Ich dachte, es macht keinen Unterschied, wann Sie es erfahren. Sie haben mir ziemlich deutlich gemacht, dass Ihnen alles egal ist, was Ihren Vater angeht."

Chase schnaubte und wandte sich ab, die Hände um das Geländer gekrampft. „Ja. Mir ist auch egal, ob er lebt oder tot ist."

„Ich hatte den Eindruck, Sie waren nicht ganz ehrlich, als Sie in meinem Büro saßen. Andererseits sind Sie recht überzeugend, wenn Sie lügen. Und Ihr Vater hat Sie nicht wie den kleinen Prinzen behandelt, für den Foreman Sie hält. Was ist schief gelaufen zwischen Ihnen, dass Sie die Wände hochgehen, wenn es um Ihre Familie geht?"

„Er hat-…" Chase brach ab, hörbar erregt. Er senkte den Kopf und atmete tief aus. „Ich wünschte, Sie würden gehen."

„Hat er Sie missbraucht?"

Er beobachtete Chase' Profil, das er ihm zugewandt hatte; sein Haar flatterte in der aufkommenden Abendbrise, und er streckte die aufgestützten Arme, so dass sich seine Schultern hoben. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen schüttelte er den Kopf. „Er war nie da."

„Und hatte demzufolge keine Gelegenheit dazu, den kleinen Robert ab und zu übers Knie zu legen. War es Ihre Mutter? Hat er es versäumt, Sie vor ihr zu beschützen? Erzählen Sie mir nicht, sie sei nicht hin und wieder auf Sie losgegangen, wenn sie weiße Mäuse oder krabbelnde Käfer gesehen hat. Wie alt waren Sie, als Ihr Vater Sie verließ? Sie waren ein Kind. Sie konnten nicht damit fertig werden. Ihr Vater schon, wenn er nicht so dämlich gewesen wäre, Sie mit einer alkoholkranken Frau allein zu lassen."

Unverkennbare Erregung blitzte in seinen Augen, als er sich umdrehte. „Er war nie da. Meine Mutter war es."

„Sie waren da für Ihre Mutter", korrigierte House betont gleichmütig. „Weil Sie zu klein und zu hilflos waren, um sich wie er aus dem Staub zu machen."

Chase sah ihn skeptisch an. In seiner Miene stand eine Mischung aus Furcht und Abscheu, und es verblüffte ihn, plötzlich in seinem Gesicht lesen zu können. Er war im Allgemeinen schwer zu durchschauen, und er hatte es noch nie erlebt, dass er sich von Gefühlen überwältigen ließ. Dazu war er zu gewitzt und zu sehr darauf bedacht, die Kontrolle zu bewahren. Nur in dem Moment auf dem Balkon zu Cuddys Büro war die Maske verrutscht.

Er hob das Glas. „Cheers. Sie sind ja interessant, wenn Sie betrunken sind."

Auf einmal lag offene Wut in seiner Haltung. Mit zwei Schritten war er bei ihm und schlug ihm das Glas aus der Hand. Klirrend zerschellte es an der Balustrade. Der plötzliche Temperamentsausbruch kaum unerwartet, aber er war beinahe froh darüber. Es war leichter, darauf zu reagieren als auf die störrische Defensive, die er so meisterhaft beherrschte.

„Warum amüsiert Sie das? Warum müssen Sie darin herumbohren? Ich bin Ihnen genau so gleichgültig, wie ich meinem Vater gleichgültig gewesen bin, und trotzdem können Sie mich nicht in Ruhe lassen. Genau wie er. Wissen Sie, warum er bei Ihnen angerufen hat? Weil er wollte, dass ich in eine harte Schule gehe. Genau so hat er es ausgedrückt. Ich wollte nicht hierher kommen, und ich wollte nicht für Sie arbeiten. Mein Vater wollte es!"

Er sah zu dem schwer atmenden jungen Mann vor sich auf und fühlte eine seltsame Regung in sich. Es war kein Mitgefühl. Bedauern, vielleicht. „Ich hätte Sie nicht genommen, wenn es nur um Ihren Dad gegangen wäre."

„Dann ging es Ihnen um mich." Chase' Gesicht war so nah an seinem, dass er trotz der Dämmerung die feine Narbe unter seinem Auge sehen konnte. „Und ganz offensichtlich habe ich Ihre Erwartungen nicht erfüllt, denn alles, was Sie tun, ist, mich lächerlich zu machen. Aber damit treffen Sie mich nicht. Ich bin es gewohnt. Mein Vater ist genau so gewesen wie Sie. Nur subtiler."

Er war längst nicht mehr nüchtern, und er schien in den letzten Tagen unter enormem Druck gestanden zu haben, aber einen derartigen Gefühlsausbruch hatte er nicht erwartet. Ihn bei Chase zu beobachten, war ihm beinahe unheimlich.

Das Schlimmste war, dass seine Worte zum Teil der Wahrheit entsprachen. Chase besaß Potential, aber ihm fehlte das Selbstvertrauen, es auszuschöpfen. Etwas hemmte ihn und hielt ihn davon ab, sich unbeirrt durchzusetzen, und er hatte gehofft, ihn mit umgekehrter Psychologie dazu zu bringen, seine Möglichkeiten zu entdecken. Er war ein guter Arzt. Er war nicht dumm, unkonventionell und konnte seinen Gedankengängen müheloser folgen als andere; manchmal überraschte er ihn sogar mit erstaunlich kreativen Lösungen. Was ihm fehlte, war das Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten. Die Suspendierung hatte dem mühsamen Lernprozess einen zusätzlichen empfindlichen Dämpfer verpasst.

Chase' Anschuldigung traf ihn mehr, als sie es sollte. Er wollte nicht, dass Chase ihn hasste. Aber er konnte auch nicht zulassen, dass er ihn, wie Wilson es ausgedrückt hatte, mochte. Emotionen, gleich welcher Intensität, waren zu unberechenbar.

Er erhob sich und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Für gewöhnlich machte das Eindruck auf Chase, und er konnte auch jetzt sehen, dass er innerlich zurück wich.

„Sie sind betrunken. Und offenbar haben Sie sich mit Drogen in einen bedauernswerten Zustand von Selbstmitleid und Katzenjammer versetzt. Haben Sie etwas zu essen im Haus? Falls nicht, rufen Sie den Pizzaservice an. Ich habe Hunger."

Ohne auf Chase zu warten, ging er zurück in die Wohnung.

In der Küche herrschte nicht das Chaos, das er in einem Junggesellenhaushalt erwartet hätte. In einer abgedeckten Pfanne auf dem Herd entdeckte er ein unangetastetes Gemüsegericht; er schaltete die Platte ein und hoffte, dass Chase kein Speed darunter gemischt hatte.

„Sie wollen mit mir reden, und dann bekommen Sie Hunger?" Chase stand an den Türrahmen gelehnt, und im hellen Licht der Küche hoben sich die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen ab. „Warum tun Sie das mit mir? Warum geben Sie vor, ich interessiere Sie, nur um im nächsten Moment so zu tun, als sei ich nicht da?"

„Wann haben Sie zuletzt gegessen?"

Chase schüttelte mit einem ungläubigen Schnauben den Kopf. „Sie antworten mir aus Prinzip nicht, oder?"

„Genau das, was Sie zu tun pflegen, wenn wir uns unterhalten."

„Ich habe Ihnen mehr gesagt, als gut gewesen ist."

Nachdenklich betrachtete er das vor sich hin kochende Gemüse. Er hatte geglaubt, Wissen anzusammeln, bliebe ohne Konsequenzen für ihn. Bei Chase galt das offenbar nicht. Und seltsamerweise begriff er die Taktik, die dahinter steckte. Es kostete ihn Überwindung, etwas von sich preiszugeben, und weil es so war, erwartete er eine Gegenleistung. Gemocht zu werden, zum Beispiel. Oder Verständnis. Immerhin handelte er selbst danach; Altruismus war nicht seine besondere Stärke.

Als er zwei gefüllte Teller auf den Tisch stellte, verzog Chase das Gesicht. „Ich bin nicht hungrig."

„Sie sollten etwas essen."

Immerhin gab er sich Mühe. Nach ein oder zwei Bissen sprang er unvermittelt auf und lief ins Bad. Die Würgelaute, die er hörte, ließen House aufseufzen. Dabei war das Ratatouille nicht einmal so schlecht.

Er kam nicht zurück. House aß in Ruhe und brach ein Stück Baguette ab, um den Teller auszuwischen. Chase kochte fast so gut wie Wilson.

Als er ins Wohnzimmer hinkte, saß Chase wie ein trotziges Kind auf dem Sofa, die Knie hochgezogen, die Fernbedienung auf den Fernseher gerichtet. Mit erbittertem Nachdruck schaltete er durch die Kanäle, fest entschlossen, ihn zu ignorieren.

„Chase."

Nichts. Die Sehnen an seinem Hals spannten sich, und er erhöhte den Lautstärkepegel.

„Was Sie da tun, ist kindisch."

„Na und?" Er sah ihn nicht an.

„Stellen Sie das ab." Er legte eine Geduld in seine Stimme, die ihn selbst erstaunte. Weil er leise sprach, wurde Chase buchstäblich hellhörig.

Sein Blick glitt flüchtig über ihn und senkte sich dann.

House kam näher und nahm ihm die Fernbedienung aus der Hand, um abzuschalten, bevor er sie auf den Tisch zurück warf. Chase hob nicht die Augen, zuckte aber bei dem lauten Geräusch sichtlich zusammen.

„Sie überfordern sich", sagte er. „Ihr Körper ist die Giftstoffe nicht gewohnt, denen Sie sich so rücksichtslos aussetzen. Gehen Sie es langsam an. Rauchen Sie erst mal einen Joint oder zwei, bevor Sie zu den harten Sachen wie russischem Wodka wechseln."

„Ich hasse Sie", murmelte Chase. „Vor allem hasse ich Ihren Humor."

„Das tun Sie nicht. Sie können gar nicht hassen. Sonst müssten Sie tiefer gehende Gefühle entwickeln, und das würde Ihnen Angst machen."

„Ich hasse Sie", wiederholte Chase mechanisch.

„Wir müssen nicht darüber reden, wenn Sie sich darauf versteifen wollen. Auf Dauer ist das unergiebig."

„Gehen Sie." Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein heiseres Raunen.

„Okay." Er erhob sich. „Versuchen Sie, etwas zu essen. Und bemühen Sie sich, es bei sich zu behalten. Wenn Sie Ihre entzückende Figur nicht halten, entlasse ich Sie. "

Er war fast an der Tür, als er eilige Schritte hinter sich vernahm. Mit einer Mischung aus Triumph und Erleichterung verharrte er. Bevor Chase ihn erreichte, zwang er sich, das zufriedene Lächeln von seinem Gesicht zu verbannen.

„Warten Sie." Chase fasste ihn scheu am Arm, offenbar selbst erstaunt über seine Kühnheit. „Es ist-… Ich habe das nicht so gemeint. Ich bin froh, dass Sie da sind. Bitte."

Abwartend sah er in Chase' flehend-gequälte Miene. Reden würde er nicht; aber es gab etwas anderes, was er wollte. Er war sich nur noch nicht ganz sicher, was es war. Und ob es ihm gefallen würde. Wie auch immer, er konnte ihn jetzt nicht sich selbst überlassen. Der junge Mann stand vermutlich kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch. Der Himmel wusste, was er sich in den letzten vier Tagen angetan hatte.

„Sie sind sprunghaft, Chase", stellte er fest. „Wenn es drogeninduziert ist, sollten Sie besser die Finger davon lassen."

Er schwankte ein wenig, während er zu ihm aufblickte und ihn mit beiden Händen zurückhielt. Vielleicht brauchte er auch nur einen Halt, bevor er umkippte.

„Bleiben Sie. Bitte bleiben Sie noch einen Augenblick."

„Wenn Sie darauf bestehen."

„Werden Sie etwas für mich tun?" Leichte Röte stieg ihm in die Wangen, aber er hielt unbeirrt seinen Blick fest.

„Wenn es nicht kriminell oder schmerzhaft ist, rücken Sie raus mit der Sprache."

„Könnten… Würden Sie mich-… Nur für einen Moment…"

Die Not, mit der er es kaum aussprechen konnte, rührte ihn wider Willen. Lieber Himmel, der Junge verlangte schließlich nichts Unmögliches von ihm. Selbst jemand wie er würde das fertig bringen. Bar jeglicher menschlicher Regungen war er nicht, auch wenn er diese Tatsache gern und gekonnt verbarg. Behutsam legte er den freien Arm um Chase und ließ zu, dass er sich vorsichtig und tief ausatmend gegen ihn lehnte.

Er fühlte sich gut an. Fest und warm und kräftig. House blieb ruhig stehen und blickte über ihn hinweg ins Leere, bemüht, die Fassung zu wahren. Niemand hatte ihn seit langer Zeit umarmt, geschweige denn sich an ihm festgeklammert. Es war ungewohnt, fremd und doch nicht so unangenehm, wie er es anfangs befürchtet hatte.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Chase, ohne sich zu rühren. Seine Hände lagen mit verschränkten Fingern hinter seinem Rücken, und er spürte sein Herz durch ihrer beider Kleidung klopfen. „Sie müssen es nicht tun, wenn Sie-… wenn Sie es hassen…"

Er holte tief Luft, froh darüber, dass Chase so vollkommen still stand. „Solange Sie sich von meinem Hintern fernhalten, hasse ich es nicht im Mindesten."

Chase schlang die Arme fester um ihn und presste das Gesicht gegen seinen Kragen. Er brachte es nicht über sich, ihn loszulassen. Wenn er jetzt anfangen würde, zu weinen, war es ihm lieber, er tat es an seiner Schulter, anstatt sich vor Scham über seine ungewöhnliche Emotionalität vom Balkon zu werfen.

„Chase."

Er zog die Nase hoch, aber er weinte nicht, als er den Kopf hob. Mit einiger Mühe unterdrückte er einen Schluckauf. „Was?"

Normalerweise fragte er nicht oder bat um Gefallen, aber plötzlich schien es ihm richtig, es zu tun. Weil es so wenig gab, was er ihm geben konnte, und weil er nie danach gefragt hatte und es auch in Zukunft nicht tun würde. Weil danach alles wieder so sein würde wie immer. Als wäre nie etwas passiert.

„Sagen Sie mir, wenn Sie etwas dagegen haben."

Chase schniefte. „Gegen… gegen was?"

„Ich möchte Sie ins Bett bringen."


	4. Chapter 4

Tag Fünf.

Freitag. Der letzte Tag.

Er würde das Wochenende hinter sich bringen müssen wie jedes Wochenende zuvor (Brunch im _Three Lion's_, Nachmittagsvorstellung im Kino, Abendessen bei _Giuseppe's _), und dann wäre es überstanden.

Chase öffnete die Augen und blinzelte in einen grauen, verregneten Morgen hinein.

Er lag in seinem Bett und verspürte leichten Kopfschmerz, aber zumindest nicht die zur Gewohnheit gewordene Erkenntnis, in seinen Kleidern geschlafen zu haben. Bis auf seine Shorts trug er nur noch das Surferkettchen um den Hals, das er stets sorgfältig unter seinen Hemden verbarg, weil es so, nun ja, _australisch_ war und für Spott unter den Kollegen sorgen würde. Aber irgendwie fühlte er sich dadurch ein wenig näher an zuhause. Was, gemessen an seinem tatsächlichen Heimweh, lächerlich war. Er vermisste nichts.

Bis auf frische Mangos und Vegemite, vielleicht.

Er stand auf und griff nach dem Shirt, das über dem Fußende des Betts hing. Seltsam. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, die Sachen gestern Abend dort hin gelegt zu haben. Normalerweise warf er sie über einen Stuhl. War er zu betrunken gewesen dazu?

Wundern würde es ihn nicht. Die letzten Tage verschwammen in einem Nebel aus Betrinken und Nüchternwerden, und er schämte sich plötzlich. Wie konnte er sich nur so gehen lassen. Es war höchste Zeit, in einen einigermaßen geordneten Alltag zurück zu finden. Genug Selbstmitleid. In zwei Tagen würde er alles hinter sich haben, und er konnte es sich nicht leisten, vor den Kollegen und vor House verkatert und elend zu erscheinen.

House.

Mit einem jähen Gefühl der Erkenntnis sank er auf die Matratze zurück.

Er war hier gewesen. Und hatte ihn betrunken, benebelt und unzurechnungsfähig erlebt.

Gestern.

Hier.

In seiner Wohnung.

Eine erneute Welle von Scham ließ ihn für einen Moment die Augen schließen. Es war besser, allein und ohne Bekanntschaften zu sein, als einen Chef wie House zu haben.

Er erhob sich und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad, als er die offene Balkontür bemerkte. Er musste sie gestern Abend wohl vergessen haben.

Der Himmel wusste, was er sonst noch vergessen hatte.

„Wollen Sie mich aussperren? Nicht gerade sehr taktvoll, nach allem, was wir beide gestern Nacht miteinander durchgemacht haben."

Erschrocken fuhr er zurück, bevor er es wagte, den Kopf durch den Türspalt zu stecken.

Auf dem Balkon, direkt neben der Tür unter der Dachkante und außerhalb des Nieselregens, saß House auf einem der zwei Stühle, die draußen vor sich hin rosteten, und hinderte ihn mit seinem Stock daran, die Tür zu schließen. Er trug nur ein T-Shirt über der Jeans; vermutlich war er ebenfalls erst vor kurzem aufgestanden. Es war früh am Tag, früher, als für gewöhnlich sein Wecker klingelte.

Verlegen lehnte er sich in die Türöffnung, kratzte mit den Zehen seine Wade (klassische Verlegenheitsgeste, sagte er sich und war sich sicher, dass auch House es bemerken würde) und wusste nicht so recht, was er am liebsten tun würde. Sich in Luft aufzulösen, war eine favorisierte Option.

Er räusperte sich. „Wie lange-… Seit wann sind Sie-…" Gott, er wurde rot.

„Sie haben mich angerufen. Gestern Abend. Ich war so frei, bei Ihnen auf der Couch zu übernachten, nachdem Sie mir die vor lauter Katzenjammer nicht mehr selbst anbieten konnten."

Lieber Himmel.

Chase ließ die Stirn gegen den Türrahmen sinken. Wenn überhaupt, besaß er nur nebulöse Erinnerungen. Dass er nur das allernotwendigste am Leib trug, machte ihn nicht gerade optimistischer. Er straffte sich mit einiger Mühe und zwang sich, möglichst unbefangen zu wirken.

„Ich wollte Ihnen keine Unannehmlichkeiten machen."

„Das haben Sie nicht." Auffordernd winkte House ihn nach draußen. „Kommen Sie. Setzen Sie sich einen Moment in den erfrischend ernüchternden Regen. Sie sehen aus, als könnten Sie es brauchen."

Gehorsam trat er auf den Balkon und holte den zweiten Stuhl, um ihn neben House abzustellen. Eine Weile saßen sie nebeneinander und schauten dem gleichmäßig fallenden Sprühregen zu.

Auf der Straße unter ihnen war es still, und die tief hängenden Wolken verliehen dem Morgen eine verschwommene Sanftheit, die er als tröstend empfand. Vielleicht sollte er öfter früh aufstehen. Das Unbehagen, das er noch vor wenigen Minuten empfunden hatte, wich einer wohltuenden Lebendigkeit. Der sanfte Regen durchnässte allmählich sein Haar und seine Haut, aber es machte ihm nichts aus. Er war warm und sanft und schön.

Und nicht einmal unangenehm, solange House nicht sprach.

„Was immer Sie getan haben…" Er musste sich räuspern, bevor er weiter sprechen konnte. „Danke."

„Ich habe gar nichts getan", entgegnete House gelassen, während er in den Regen hinausblickte. „Wenn Sie mal wieder einen Babysitter brauchen, fragen Sie Cameron."

Verstohlen warf Chase ihm einen Seitenblick zu. Seine Hände lagen locker über dem Knauf seines Gehstocks, und er wirkte ruhig und fast zufrieden; eine Regung, die er nur nach einem abgeschlossenen Fall zu zeigen pflegte. Oder nach dem Einwerfen von drei Schmerzpillen auf einmal. Wenn überhaupt.

Plötzlich stellte er fest, dass er Hunger hatte. Er lechzte nach einem Frühstück. Vorher musste er eine Sache zur Sprache bringen, die ihn drückte und die er lieber nicht angeschnitten hätte. Aber er war betrunken gewesen und vielleicht nicht ganz da. Und er erinnerte sich an etwas, was ihm nicht ganz so vage vorkam wie ein Traum.

Dafür war es nicht weniger absurd.

„House", begann er mit schwacher Stimme. „Was letzte Nacht betrifft-…"

„Nicht der Rede wert", sagte er leichthin und rettete ihn davor, herumzustammeln. „Sie sind jung und attraktiv, und ich war zur Stelle. Ich bin eben ein echter Glückspilz."

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und hoffte, er würde nicht glühend rot werden. Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe er es über sich brachte, dem älteren Mann neben ihm einen Blick zuzuwerfen. Er schien amüsiert, während er ihn beobachtete. Wenn er ihn nur nicht ständig zum Narren halten würde!

„Trauen Sie sich selbst nicht?"

„Nicht mehr", gab Chase zu. „Nicht immer."

„Versuchen Sie es." Unvermutet blitzte es auf in House' blauen Augen, und auf seiner rechten Wange erschien ein Grübchen, als er lächelte.

Chase glaubte, zu träumen. Er hatte ihn noch nie angelächelt. Vielleicht sollte er den heutigen Tag in seinem Kalender markieren.

„Wie mögen Sie Ihr Frühstücksei, Robert?"

Er musste einfach träumen.

Benommen blieb er noch eine Weile im Regen sitzen und fragte sich, was er gestern Abend verpasst hatte.

**oOo**

„Du bist spät. Selbst für deine Verhältnisse." Wilson stellte einen Becher Kaffee vor ihm ab und überblickte das Inventar seines Tabletts. „Und du isst nichts."

„Ich habe bei Chase gefrühstückt."

Den ganzen Morgen hatte er sich auf Wilsons Miene angesichts dieser Eröffnung gefreut, und tatsächlich schien er für einen Augenblick verwirrt.

„Chase? Wir sprechen über _deinen _Dr. Chase?"

„Er kocht gut."

„Wenn er gut kocht, kann es ihm nicht allzu schlecht gehen."

„Nein."

Wilson bemühte sich, seine Ungeduld zu verbergen, schaffte es nicht und lehnte sich schließlich um Aufmerksamkeit heischend über den Tisch. „Es war meine Idee. Du könntest mir zum Dank erzählen, wie es gewesen ist."

„Besser, als ich erwartet habe. Ich war der erste. Natürlich nur, wenn wir Foreman nicht rechnen, was wir aber, denke ich, nicht zu tun brauchen. Warum habe ich eigentlich nicht Cameron zu ihm geschickt?"

Wilson verdrehte ergeben die Augen zur Decke. „Ich hätte nicht darauf zu sprechen kommen sollen, ich weiß. Ich kenne dich zu gut, um überhaupt zu fragen. Ihr habt euch gesucht und gefunden, und als du auf seiner Türschwelle erschienen bist, hat er sich in deine Arme geworfen und ihr seid die ganze Nacht durch schweißfeuchte Laken gerollt."

Er brachte es nicht über sich, mit Ironie zu reagieren, was Wilson sofort stutzig machte. Er stieß ein kurzes, nur halb amüsiertes Lachen aus. „Das sollte ein Scherz sein. Du machst immer Scherze über ihn. Ihr habt doch nicht etwa-… Nein, das habt ihr nicht. Sag mir, dass ihr nur frühstücken wart."

„Ich war bei ihm zuhause. Wie du es mir quasi aufgedrängt hast. Für alles, was in seiner Wohnung passiert ist, trägst du eine Mitverantwortung."

„Hm." Wilson lehnte sich zurück, ein teils amüsiertes, teils argwöhnisches Glitzern in den braunen Augen. „Du hast die ganze Nacht in seiner Wohnung verbracht? Und mit ihm _gefrühstückt_?"

„Sag mir nie mehr, dass ich mich um meine Angestellten kümmern soll. Sie sind so verflucht menschlich außerhalb der Klinik."

„Das hat dich beunruhigt, wie?"

„Es ist deprimierend."

„Dann ist es nicht so abgelaufen, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast."

„Was, der Sex? Der war gut. Nur das Vorspiel war ermüdend."

Wilson schnaubte. „Wie konnte ich eigentlich eine Antwort von dir erwarten?"

Jung und verletzlich hatte er ausgesehen im Schlaf. Wie ein kleiner, vom vielen Weinen erschöpfter Junge. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass Chase dazu fähig war – unschuldig und verletzlich auszusehen.

Etwas in ihm war wütend auf ihn gewesen; wütend, weil er sich dermaßen gehen lassen konnte, seinen Kummer in Alkohol ertränkte und ihn sein Versagen zu einem Akt der Verzweiflung hinreißen ließ. Ein nüchterner Chase hätte ihn aus seinem Apartment geworfen und wäre nach der überstandenen Woche mit undurchdringlicher Miene zum regulären Dienst erschienen.

Ein anderer Teil von ihm war froh gewesen; froh darüber, die Bitterkeit und die Enttäuschung und die dumme Selbstbestrafung abzufangen, froh darüber, dass er nächste Woche genau so sein würde, wie sie beide es gewohnt waren. Froh darüber, dass Chase ihm erlaubt hatte, sich gut zu fühlen. Und – er musste es sich eingestehen - es hatte gut getan, ihm wortwörtlich einen Halt zu geben. Wenn es auch nur ein Augenblick gewesen war. Es war seltsam gewesen, absonderlich, verrückt, ganz und gar irrational.

Aber nicht schlecht.

Am Montag würde er wieder hier sein, seinen gestärkten weißen Kittel überstreifen und ergeben darauf warten, dass er ihn einen Idioten nannte.

Und er würde darüber hinweggehen und wissen, dass sich nichts geändert hatte, und er würde es akzeptieren. So, wie er den Tod seines Vaters akzeptierte und irgendwann vielleicht auch den seiner Patientin.

Er betrachtete den Lox Bagel, den Wilson auffordernd vor ihn hingelegt hatte. Ja, Wilson war eben ein Gewohnheitstier. Berechenbar, zuverlässig, ausgeglichen. Anders als Chase.

Wilsons Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. „Das ist krank, House. Eigentlich sollte Cuddy dich suspendieren, wenn dich das davon abhielte, deinen Assistenten nachzustellen. Am Montag ist er wieder hier, nicht?"

„Zumindest hat er mir versichert, sich bis dahin nicht vom Balkon zu werfen oder sich das Hirn aus dem Kopf zu koksen."

„Fein. Ich möchte ihn zur Feier des Tages einen Bagel spendieren. Irgendjemand sollte ein bisschen nett zu ihm sein. Seit kurzem haben sie auch Mozzarella und Tomaten im Angebot. Hast du schon probiert? Vielleicht kann ich Katie in der Küche überreden, zusätzlich ein bisschen Basilikum darüber zu streuen." Er erhob sich und nahm das Tablett auf, ehe er ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln bedachte. „Du hast es nicht bemerkt, oder? Schließlich bedienst du dich immer nur bei mir und nicht am Tresen. Aber nachdem du mutig genug warst, mit Chase zu frühstücken, bekommst du es vielleicht auch irgendwann fertig, deine Mitarbeiter als menschliche Wesen zu betrachten. Und deinen besten Freund nicht als Essenslieferant."

House verbarg ein Lächeln und sah zu, wie Wilson sich mit einem abgrundtiefen Seufzen zur Geschirrabgabe begab.

**Fin**


End file.
